


Dualcron smut <3

by tricksterdickrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien dongs tho, Amporacest, Begging, Daddy Kink, Fish Puns, Incest, Kinda selfcest??, Kinky Shit, M/M, Nooks, Oops this is literally just incestial alien sex oml, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterdickrider/pseuds/tricksterdickrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dualcron smut <3

Cronus had finally finished stripping himself of the God awful clothing, sweating and flushed already thanks to Dualscars teasing. 

"Coddamn it.." he muttered.

Dualscar smirked and didn't make an effort to start removing his own clothing. He grabbed Cronus's wrist and pulled him up against his chest. 

"Wwoww. You're lookin' mighty fin, lad."

Cronus writhed against the older troll. 

"Just-augh.." he groaned in frustration, struggling just for show.

"Easy there. I wwant you to showw me how much you reely want it."

"And howv the hell am I supposed to do that?" he spat, scowling and squirming.

"Howw about you reely get me in the mood?" He smirked and pushed his leg up inbetween Cronus's.

Cronus was so keyed up that he decided to grind against Dualscar's leg, trying to get some friction, with a light moan. 

"Cod do ya havwe to make this so hard..just.. pail me! please~" he whined, almost pitiful in his desperation.

Dualscar smirked and sucked hard on his neck, attempting to leave dark hickies, instead of giving Cronus what he wanted. 

He let out low moans of pleasure and sheer frustration, as he arched against Dualscar.   
"P-please~"

"I don't knoww if you're desperate enough, lad." He began palming Cronus's bulge.

"Cod-f-fu~ please~ oh cod please~" he attempted thrusting into the hand that was much larger and more calloused than his own. "Howv-wvhat do ya wvant from me?" he pleaded, wishing he could stand on his tippy toes to kiss him, something, anything more than these agonisingly unsatisfying touches.

"I wwant you to prove that you're desperate. I wwant you to beg for my mercy." He slid his hand lower to Cronus's nook, slowly pressing a finger inside.

Cronus's eyes fluttered shut, and he rolled his hips against Dualscars finger.   
"Oh-OH! p-please, please.. cap'n just give it to me.. oh cod, m-more! oh don't stop~"

Dualscar bit his lip and finally gave into his own need, removing his finger from Cronus's nook and quickly pulling his clothes off.

Cronus whimpered at the loss, but soon forgot as he watched Dualscar strip himself.   
"S-shit.." he muttered.

Dualscar turned Cronus around so his back was to his chest and sucked on his neck again.

"Mmmmmmm" he groaned, and attempted to jut his ass against Dualscar's hips. "C-cap'n, please just t-take me nowv.." he stuttered in slight nervousness, but mostly in frustration.

Dualscar pushed three fingers into Cronus' nook hard and began thrusting them into him.   
"Gotta make sure you're prepped~"

"J-Jegus AHH!" he screamed at the sudden intrusion, legs practically giving out at the sweet mix of pain and pleasure. 

Dualscar smirked and continued thrusting the fingers into him, going painfully slow. 

Cronus grabbed onto Dualscars shoulders as if they were an anchor to keep him grounded, digging his nails in, and moaning loudly.  
"C-c'mon, please~ more~" he pleaded. 

Dualscar slowly pulled his fingers out, and prodded at Cronus's nook with his bulge.  
"Howw much do you wwant me to fuck you senseless?"

"Oh cod.. so /so~/ much.." he keened under his touch. he rocked his hips to try to get Dualscar inside of him. "Please cap'n, please~"

He smirked and pushed his entire bulge into Cronus with one thrust, letting it squirm inside of him.

He let out a screech of shock, and dug his nails deeper into Dualscars shoulders.   
"COD!" he gasped as he tried to adjust to the sensation of being /so/ full.

Dualscar gave him a minute to adjust, thrusting shallowly into him.

"F-fucking movwe!" he whined, pushing his hips back to the older trolls. 

He grabbed the back of Cronus's hair and pulled him closer to him, not speeding up yet. 

"Come on lad, ask nicely."

"P-please! please fucking movwe, cap'n~" he pleaded, struggling against the hand in his hair.

He wrapped an arm around him and began slamming into Cronus at a nearly impossible speed.

Cronus threw his head back, and clawed deeply into Dualscars's shoulders, ripping it apart for something to hold him together. 

"OH YES!" he practically yelled between moans.

Dualscar grunted as he thrusted hard into Cronus's nook.   
"D-Dirty lil wwhore aren't ya?"

"Y-YES!" he nodded enthusiastically as he rolled his hips to meet each punishing thrust.

Dualscar slowed before pulling out, much to Cronus's distain.

"P-please... please don't stop cap'n~" he whined.

Dualscar turned Cronus around, picked him up and placed him on the table. 

"Listen. I wwant you to lay back, spread your legs, and let me eat your nook out."

"Y-yes sir!" he spread his legs widley, and stared at Dualscar intently.

Dualscar hitched Cronus's legs up over his shoulders and licked from the bottom to the top of his nook.

"F-fuck~" he crooned, leaning his head back onto the table.

Dualscar pressed his tongue into Cronus' nook, swirling it around, and ignoring the tentabulge squirming infront of him. 

Cronus struggled not to tighten his thighs around dualscars head, but instead he dug his nails into his palms, and bucked his hips, letting moans that would put porn stars to shame slip past his lips.

Dualscar took his tongue out of Cronus' nook, trading it for two fingers.

Cronus rocked his hips widly against the fingers inside him.  
"Oh cod! yes, YES just like that~" he moaned.

Dualscar took his bulge into his mouth as he thrusted the fingers into him.

Cronus bit his lip as he restrained himself from bucking into dualscars mouth and possibly hurting him, but the dual sensations were almost too much for him as he felt a coiling of pleasure in his abdomen. 

"I- cod fuck oh yes.. I- I ohh.."

Knowing that Cronus was close, he pulled off of Cronus' bulge and took his fingers out as well. He wailed at the loss, breathing heavily. 

"Wvhy?" he whined, rolling his hips to try to get a touch.

Dualscar took Cronus' legs off of his shoulders and positioned himself at his nook before thrusting into him hard.

"Sh-fuck yes!" his voice faltered, and he flushed. "T-thank ya cap'n!"

He put his hands on Cronus hips and slammed into him, grunting at each thrust.

Cronus balled his fists, and quit trying to roll, buck, or anything, just melting into a moaning, shaking mess.

"Are you gonna cum for daddy?" He thrusted into him harder.

"P-please?" he sobbed, clenching hard in restraint.

He leaned in closer so he could whisper.   
"Then cum for me you dirty slut~"

Cronus threw his head back, along with a scream, set off from the dirty talk. His eyes were screwed shit and his body taught as he coated his and dualscars stomach in his genetic fluid.

It only took a few more thrusts into Cronus' spasming nook before Dualscar pushed his entire bulge into Cronus and filled him with his own genetic material.

Once his orgasm subsided, cronus layed back on the table, exausted.   
"T-thank ya, cap'n.." he crooned.

His bulge retracted and Dualscar smirked. 

"Ya nook's all dirty, lad. Let me clean it up for you." He again hitched Cronus's legs up over his shoulders and begain slurping up the genetic material.

Cronus squirmed and groaned in overstimulation. 

"Oh jegus~"

He chuckled softly and pressed a finger into Cronus' nook as he licked it.

"Ahh cod!" he moaned as he became acquainted with the sensation. "Mo-MORE~"

 

Dualscar pushed a second finger in and thrusted them into him hard as he licked the genetic material from his nook.

 

Cronus rocked his hips in time to the thrusts, letting out incomprehensive obsenities.

 

He rubbed his fingers against the upper wall of Cronus' nook, looking for his sweet spot. When Dualscar's fingers found it, he jumped up and let out a squeal.

The smaller troll clenched hard around his fingers as if it would keep them in that spot, as he rolled his hips.

Dualscar smirked and rubbed his fingers over the spot. "I can tell you're enjoying this." He chuckled.

"Mh-mhm!" He pressed his lips tightly together and shut his eyes as he focused on the intensity of the pleasure. Dualscar slowly pulled his fingers out and wiped them off. "Finish yourself off, and put on a showw for me wwhile yer at it..."

~FIN~


End file.
